


Touching other people's things could have devastating consequences

by Hebi_Grin



Category: Gintama
Genre: (???), Attempt at humour, Bombs, Elizabeth & Katsura, Gen, Misunderstandings, Self Translation, does even somewhen exist as a word? Because it should, household accident, idk how to tag this thing, kinda (?), mention of Takasugi, somewhen after benizakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hebi_Grin/pseuds/Hebi_Grin
Summary: Nothing in his attitude would have revealed to anyone that he was a man whose place had just blown up.





	Touching other people's things could have devastating consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Literally a quite quick and unpretentious piece of writing.  
>  ~~Enjoui~~ Enjoy!

Katsura's face rapidly turned toward the opposite direction from where he was going. His pupils were dilated, the mouth opened wide. For a long instant, his body lingered motionlessly.

He had recognized the noise that had just preceded the unforeseen and powerful rise of the curtain of thick smoke, but not dense enough to conceal the sight of the flames and of copious wooden scraps that drew a parabola in various directions before crashing to the soil.

He had been blowing up stuff, aliens and  _ buildings  _ for years when he was still on the path of rough violence. That sound was now too familiar for him to even think he was mistaken, recognizing it before his eyes landed on the show. But the position in which the incident occurred a block away was also familiar to him. His home.

_ The shogunate dogs have discovered my hideout and thought of taking me out like that? Idiots _ , he thought then turned back and moved a few more steps in the direction he was going before he was interrupted.

Nothing in his attitude would have revealed to anyone that he was a man whose place had just blown up. 

It no longer frightened him to lose his home, having learned to do without that stability and certainty a while ago, always ready to abandon it. 

He had to leave his family residence and live on the streets when he was just a child. The Shoka Sonjuku had been razed to the ground and set on fire a few years later. 

Those times he could say he lost his home, a place where warm affection and memories dwelled. Now it was only a bare and expendable retreat.

Yet a little later he slowed down his pace to a complete standstill. In his head, there occurred a piercing suspicion. 

His eyes apprehensively searched for a large white figure by his side, finding merely a great void. 

Only then he realized Elizabeth had written to him just before he came out of the apartment that he would join him shortly after and told him to start going. With a quick jerk, he turned back again, running towards the house like a madman and screaming with equal vehemence.

"Elizabeth!"

He did not know if his friend was inside at the time of the blast, but even the suspicion was more than enough to make him swear on his honour as a samurai to throw himself into the flames and take revenge on the Shinsengumi if Elizabeth had only made a scratch.

He stopped his mad dash a few tens of meters from the house, narrowly avoiding the impact with a figure that, although greyish with smoke, he recognized as his friend.

"Elizabeth, are you okay? It was the Shinsengumi, wasn't it? Ah, the damned ones will pay for this, ”he began to say, finally relieved, testing the other's body to ensure his condition.

"I'm fine. I just dropped one of your bombs by accident. I imagine the timer has been activated. "

Katsura froze in place, his mouth wide open, and a vision of Takasugi appeared in his mind.

"Ohi, Zura. I am glad that you are going to destroy this country again, but you know? It's not necessary to start right from your home”.

 

 


End file.
